That Boy: Oliver Wood
by luvrgrl14
Summary: A Katie/Oliver. I just love the two of them together! She likes him, he likes her, he gets the guts to ask her out...lame summery, better story, promise! I don't know how far their relationship is going to go yet, so for now it's T but it may go up to M..
1. PostMatch

**Disclaimer: Well, it's not mine. I wish it was. I really really do. But its not.**

**A/N: I totally love Oliver Wood. So I'm putting this in here. It is in fact a one-shot. Though I am seriously considering putting an Oliver Wood story up here...**

After slamming back down into the muddy ground of the Quidditch Pitch, Oliver flung his broom off to the side so the he could raise Harry up into the air. People everywhere were flooding onto the field, most in Gryffindor colors, and all screaming. Dumbledore handed an almost crying Oliver the cup, and he lifted that over his head also, to pass it to Harry. Harry pushed the cup into the air as high as he could and screamed, "WE DID IT! WE WON!" as the whole Gryffindor team began to fight their way through the crowd back to the locker rooms. At least there they would get a few seconds of quiet, personal celebrating before the party in the common room.

When the team finally managed to wade through all the people and shove into the locker rooms, they dropped Harry back to the ground, and all began to enthusiastically congratulate each other. The girls flooded Harry to hug him, and Oliver, George and Fred began to thump each other in the backs like men tend to do. Suddenly, Angelina turned around and threw her arms around Fred.

Oliver and George looked alarmed, but Fred didn't, he looked a little relieved. When Oliver glanced over at Katie and Alicia, who were in the middle of an animated conversation, all he saw was the two girls look over at the hugging couple and grin. Oliver thought he head Katie say, "Well, FINALLY!" but he couldn't be sure. So he jsut shook his head and grabbed Harry into a fierce hug.

"Oliver!" he choked out. "I need to BREATHE!"

Oliver released him as George loudly complained, "I didn't get a hug, Oliver! Where's MINE?"

Oliver just shook his head and shoved George out of the way as he walked over to two of his conversing chasers. (The other one was lightly chatting with Fred for the moment.)

"Hello, my incredibly talented chasers!" Wood said as he joined his team-mates' conversation.

Katie jumped a little and Alicia raised an eyebrow at her. Katie merely gave her friend a death-glare and turned to Oliver. "Hey, are you talked to _us_?"

Oliver chuckled a little. "Well, I don't see any other chasers here with as much talent as you."

Angelina called over to him, "I totally heard that, Wood!"

"I meant you too, Ang. Don't worry."

"You better have meant me."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Anyway, Alicia, Katie, you both did incredibly well today. Every bit that we won, we did because of you. Thank you so much for helping us." He looked like he might be about to cry again, and Katie quickly cut in.

"You did twice as much as we did, Oliver. You were brilliant today. And you know we only did our best for you." She blushed a little, and Alicia began to edge away. Neither of her teammates noticed her escape because of how wrapped up they were in their own conversation. She pulled back to George and they began to chat about simple things, but Alicia kept a sharp eye on her best friend and her Quidditch captain.

"Katie, that roll and dive that you pulled really saved us there at the end. That was INCREDIBLE!" Wood was streaming complements at Katie, and she was accepting them with good grace, but was still blushing furiously. She loved the feeling that she got when he complimented her, noticed her, but she knew it didn't mean anything.

"Katie? Are you ok?" Oliver's voice broke through her remorseful thoughts.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry. I guess I'm just tired from the match. I have no idea where you get all your energy. You played a tough game too, and you played better than all of us!" Katie told him shyly.

Alicia, who had kept up her watchful state the whole time, realized Katie was floundering with what to say, so she excliamed, "GUYS! THE PARTY UP IN THE COMMON ROOM! EVERYONE IS GOING TO BE WAITING FOR US!" Everyone jumped and scrambled for their regular robes and began to trudge back up to the castle.

Katie was half relieved that Alicia had saved her from that awkward conversation, but she was also half dissapointed. She knew that the conversation would have been uncomfortable, but it was also just good to talk to Oliver. To talk, and to stare into those gorgeous chocolate brown eyes,and to- NO! Katie shook herslef away from those thoughts. It was just a waste of time. Nothing was ever going to happen between her and Oliver. He didn't even know she liked him, and she didn't intend for him to ever find out. In the four years that she'd liked him, only Angelina and Alicia had found out, and that was just because they were her best friends. She had tried to get over him, but it had never worked. On the night when she layed awake thinking, she had worried that she might be in love with him. She had always forced these thoughts out of her head and gone to sleep.

In the main hallway of the castle, Fred and George left them to go down to the kitchens and get food. Oliver and Harry led the way up the stairs to Gryffindor tower, and the three chasers followed, chatting mindlessly. But, in the back of her mind, Oliver Wood was consuming Katie's mind faster than she would like to admit to anyone. Including herself.

**Hey was it good? I'm not the most secure about my writing... Just so you all know, I'm not updating until i have at least 10 reviews ) be nice! Just so you guys know, I have the second chapter ready to go, i just need those reviews!!  
**


	2. The Party

**Disclaimer: Yeah so this isn't mine. Well, nothing you recognize is...**

**A/N: Ok so its not a one shot... i think im on a bit of a roll here... ) and i just really wanted to post so i didn't wait for ten reviews. I expect 20 before i update again!  
**

When finally they got to the Fat Lady's portrait, the team hesitated for a moment. Finally, Oliver pushed Harry forward and told him, "Well, you won the match. You first!"

So Harry stepped up, said the password, and the portrait swung open. As soon as the door was even cracked, however, the hallway erupted with noise. People were screaming the names of their Quidditch team at the top of their lungs, and that created quite a loud effect. Harry stepped up into the room and people immediately mobbed him, pulling him forward. The rest of the team stepped in, and people mobbed them, too.

Katie glanced around and noticed that Fred and George, and food, were already in the common room. She shook her head thinking, _no wonder those two get into so much trouble. I will never figure out how they get around so quickly. Or really how they do anything... and I don't know if I really want to know..._

She was startled out of her thoughts by someone slapping her on the back, and someone else screaming about how awesome her plays had been. In all the commotion, she didn't recognize either one of them.

She was a little uptight at first because of all the people and the noise, but as soon as she loosened up and began to chat with people, she realized she was having fun. She saw Harry a few feet away swarmed with fans, especially girls, looking a little flustered, and so she went to rescue him.

"Oh, Harry! I'm so glad I found you! Someone... um, Ron needs to talk to you!" With that excuse she grabbed him and dragged him away from all of the girls, who were looking quite mutinous at the moment.

"Katie, I have no idea how to thank you! I thought i was going to drown. And I think that Lynn girl was eyeing me up. Not a good situation." There was so much relief on his face, Katie laughed.

"Anytime. But you might want to actually find Ron before those girls think I took you _upstairs_ or something." Another grin, which faltered when she saw the look on her Seeker's face. "What? Why the look?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "They would never think that, Katie. They know you wouldn't cheat on Oliver."

Katie's heart stopped. When she spoke again, it was in a very tight, hardly controled voice. "What do you mean, Harry? I'm not going out with Oliver. I never have and I never will."

Harry looked stunned. "Does Oliver know that? 'Cause he's liked you for a while and it was going around that he was going to ask you out..." Just then he saw his fan club running around the common room looking for him. "Hey, thanks again for the save, I gotta get out of here, ok?" he said, and took off running.

Katie slumped against the wall, her heart beating sporadically and her breathing coming in short bursts. _This isn't POSSIBLE! _she thought. _How... What...?? No, this is all wrong. He doesn't like me. He never has! Harry must have just been joking. Or he heard Oliver joking about it. But there is no way he likes me. But... if he does... _she felt her heart soar with hope before she ripped herself back to earth. _He doesn't like me. I'm NOT going to believe Harry, because that will just get my hopes up and then I'll wind up hurt. So, no. he doesn't like me. _She nodded with her resolve and calmed her heart and breathing down. Angelina found her leaning against the wall trying to get herself back to normal.

"Katie! There you are! I've been looking EVERYWHERE for you! Why are you hiding back here? Let's go party!" Without waiting for a reply, she grabbed Katie and dragged her to the middle of the common room where, without Katie noticing, someone had set up a dance floor and had started blasting music. Katie shoved Oliver to the back of her mind (because she could never get him completely out of it) and began to dance. Not with anyone, unless it was with one of her friends, but mostly just for herself.

* * *

It wasn't until almost two hours later, around three a.m., when Professor McGonagall stormed into the common room and silenced the music.

"I know that you are all excited that we won the house cup, as am I. But some people in Britain would like to sleep tonight. I'm sorry to have to do this, but I must order you all to bed now. Oh, and just to make sure you all actually go to bed, I am suspending your music and food."

There were several loud choruses of 'awwwww' as the professor levitated all forms of music player and speaker and anything edible out of the common room, and then followed them out of the common room.

Katie, Angelina, and Alicia were getting ready to head up to their room. "Ang, lets go!" Katie called to her friend. Angelina was giving some poor person her deadly 'look'. Katie knew how frightening it was, so she grabbed Ang by the wrist and began to tug her up the steps. Behind her, someone cleared their throat.

"Uhh... um... Katie... could I... uhh... talk to you?" The question was stammered and in a different voice then he had ever used, but Katie automatically recognized it as Oliver's.

She froze on the step, her heart going a mile a minute. Struggeling to keep her voice calm and casual, she replied, "Yeah sure. Quidditch stuff?" even though she knew it was definately not about Quidditch.

"Uh. No... not, uh, not exacty," was his reply, again stammered.

It wasn't until Kaite had reached the foot of the stairs and walked a few paces into the common room that she realized Ang and Alicia had fled upstairs. She shuffled nervously towards Oliver, who was an interesting shade of red. "So what's going on, Oliver?"

Oliver turned an even more interesting shade of red and Katie thought idly if he was going to burst into flames. Her stomach was doing somersaults and her heart felt like it was going to explode.

"Well... see... I was... I mean... you know, I was just thinking... we have... you know... that... um the Hogsmeade trip... and i was wondering... um... you know... if you wanted to um... go... you know... with... um... me?" He got quieter as he went on and even redder. Katie began to grin as soon as he said Hogsmeade.

"Oliver, stop studdering. Of course I'll go with you." With that, she closed the distance between them and hugged him quickly but tightly. "I'll see you in the morning," she said softly in his ear, and ran up the steps to her room. She could imagine his wide-eyed stare and stiffness as he watched her go up the steps for the night. When she paused against her bedroom door, she heard Angelina and Alicia murmering to eachother and Katie grinned again (Or had she not stopped grinning? It was hard to tell...) and burst through the door to see her obviously anxious roommates.


	3. The Questions

**Disclaimer: you've heard it before. its still not mine. even after several attempts and pleads with JKR. still not mine.  
**

**A/N: thanks to all my reviewers!! i really appreciate it!! this story is the same. 10 reviews before update. **

When Katie opened the door to her room, she was pounced on by Alicia and Angelina and bombarded with questions.

"Ohmygosh. Did he ask you?"

"Are you happy?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Was it awkward?"

"You DID say yes right?"

"Was he really red?"

"Were YOU really red?"

"When's the date?"

"What did he ACTUALLY say?"

Katie threw her friends off of her and ran to her trunk to get out something to sleep in. Pulling a red cami and a black pair of sweatpants on, she sat down on her bed, holding up her hands.

"GUYS!" she shouted. "If I can't get a word in edgewise, how are you supposed to get your questions answered?"

Alicia and Ang looked at each other guiltily.

"Sorry," Alicia said. "Will you answer the questions now?"

Katie rolled her eyes. "If you insist. Ok. Um, first question was...? Oh Yeah. Yeah he asked me. Of course I said yes! I thought you guys should know me well enough to not have needed to ask that... Haha, of course it was awkward! He was stuttering the whole time and yeah he was turning red. It was so funny! I guess I was red... I FELT red... NO HE DIDN"T KISS ME! He asked me out a total of five minutes ago! Goodness... Anyway, the date is our first Hogsmeade trip. As to what he said... well... it was just a lot of stuttering and stuff, but I got the picture."

By the end of her speach, she was absolutely glowing with happyness, and Alicia and Angelina were feeling quite pleased with themselves.

"So, wait," Alicia said. "Isn't Hosgmeade next weekend?"

Katie just grinned and nodded.

"You're going to let us pick out your clothes right?" Angelina asked.

Katie looked wary but replied, "Yeah, I guess. Just please remember its a first date! I need to be dressed... _respectfully._"

Alicia and Ang traded a wicked glance and just murmered something like, "Of course Katie."

"Guys, we have class tomorrow. We need to go to sleep," Katie remarked.

Alicia and Angelina agreed and moved over to their own beds. All three laid down and shut off the lights, but Katie didn't sleep for a long time after that. She was just too excited.

**A/N: Sorry for how long it took. School started and ive been busy. Also, I have a grand total of 6 reviews. I asked for 20! Therefore, this is shorter than it was going to be. I know that more people have been reading this. How hard is it to just review? jeez... let's try for more next time and ya'll might get a longer chapter! ) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
